Detonante
by Lxdy.Blue
Summary: Me gustaría discutir algunos detalles acerca del uso de mi apellido con tu nombre. PD.- Hacen una buena combinación ¿También lo notaste? SasuSaku/Drabble.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece y todo eso.**

**Advertencias.- **Universo Alterno. Probablemente OOC.

Creo que es todo n_n

.

.

.

* * *

**Detonante**

.

.

.

Sakura siempre había sido una chica bonita, eso no era algo que pudiera negarse, sin embargo, a Sasuke, además de bonita, siempre le había parecido insoportable, terca, molesta, ruidosa y demasiado _rosa_.

No era como que él (o el resto de la población masculina del instituto) estuviera tras ella, y tampoco era como si no le pareciera _atractiva_: con ese _chillante_ tono de cabello, la voz aguda, la fina y respingona nariz, la inocencia con la que movía _casi_ imperceptiblemente sus caderas al caminar bajo la falda escolar, sus ojos vivaces e _intensos_, toda la convicción que ella en sí misma poseía…

No. Era más bien que, por alguna razón que ni él ni los demás varones atinaban siquiera a imaginar, ella se mantenía inalcanzable, en un plano distinto y lejano de las demás chicas que fácilmente accedían a alguna cita de nada formal. No. Ella _jamás_ accedía, es más, ni siquiera otorgaba oportunidades, ya que de algún modo, jamás dejaba que algún chico pasara a tener más que una amistad, y si el tipo en cuestión lo intentaba, entonces salía a relucir aquella parte tan poco femenina en ella (que a él le parecía más bien… ¿_interesante_?) que a más de uno le había costado un buen derechazo en pleno rostro.

A pesar de todo aquello, en ese caluroso día a finales de Abril, él se sorprendió a si mismo repentinamente interesado en lo que se desarrollaba al frente de la clase: No podía despegar los ojos de los gráciles movimientos de su _rosa_ compañera de clase, mientras ella exponía al resto acerca de alguna tontería que él no alcanzaba a decodificar.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, en el mismo tiempo que dura un efímero suspiro, o un revelador parpadeo, se encontraron mirándose mutuamente: el esperanzador verde de ella, contra el impenetrable negro de él... Y el resto del mundo, parecía desaparecer para ambos.

Y de haber sido consciente de algo, ella seguramente hubiera sentido sus mejillas arrebolarse rápidamente, y sus rodillas temblando de emoción.

Y él, a pesar de no demostrar nada, de mantenerse en apariencia tan imperturbable como siempre, sintió dentro de él (muy, muy dentro) algo detonar. Lejano y profundo.

Recordó entonces lo que había visto cuando su compañera abandonó su lugar (junto a él) en el aula para ir al frente a petición del profesor: Un cuadernito rosa de dimensiones verdaderamente diminutas y simpáticas se asomaba de entre el montón de libros desparramados sobre el escritorio, quedando (tal vez por obra del destino) abierto en una página donde se alcanzaba a leer: _Sakura Uchiha_.

_Muchas_ veces, algunas más remarcadas que otras, en distinta caligrafía y en diversos lugares de la pequeñita hoja.

En aquel momento, había rogado al cielo que su compañera de clase no hubiera reparado en el sombrío sujeto que en ocasiones pasaba por él, su hermano Itachi. Y después, se había retractado de aquello, fingiendo que no le interesaba realmente.

Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba a su compañera (cuan ciego que ve por vez primera un atardecer) la cálida explosión en su pecho era imposible de ignorar. No podía mentirse a sí mismo por más tiempo…

Entonces, se permitió medio sonreír brevemente, mientras su compañera regresaba a su asiento, confusa.

Alcanzó a observar con el rabillo del ojo como ella miraba fijamente su libretita, cayendo en cuenta de lo que pudiera haber ocurrido, para, acto seguido, voltear completa y descaradamente hacia él, con las mejillas del más intenso carmesí y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Él no pudo hacer más que devolverle la mirada mientras le pasaba un papelito discretamente.

Nadie, ni siquiera el profesor, se percató de lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera cuando Sakura leyó el papelito (con el corazón golpeando desbocadamente sus costillas) que rezaba así:

_Me gustaría discutir algunos detalles acerca del uso de mi apellido con tu nombre. _

_PD.- Hacen una buena combinación ¿También lo notaste?_

_U. S._

* * *

_._

_._

_.  
_Okay, tenía pensado subir esto hace un tiempecillo, pero no me animaba:

1.- Aun no actualizaba las fatídicas y controversiales consecuencias de ser la mejor amiga de aquel tipo.

2.- No encontraba el documento. Creí que se había perdido en los mares de mi disco duro… LOL Pero al final apareció en una USB y pues ya.

3.- ¡Es un cliché! Pero así me gusta :P

Y bueno, siéntanse halagados/as porque debería estar haciendo toda la tarea que no hice en tooooooodas mi preciosísimas vacaciones de pascua.

Además, también la quería ofrendar en son de paz y como un presente ;) a todas aquellas personas que me siguen leyendo, a pesar de que yo tarde milenios en postear el condenado capitulo. ¡Los amo por eso!

Me parece que es todo. Adoro sus reviews, ya lo saben, y si se dan el tiempito para dejarme uno no me enojo :3

Con mucha tarea y lejos de casa :'( Lxdy Blue (inserte simbolito jipstah' aquí)


End file.
